Typical speaker material used to cover a speaker may consist of a polyester knit material. These materials work well because they are light and thin and more acoustically transparent than many heavier fabrics or other materials. However, these materials are susceptible to being torn or stretched. A more durable speaker fabric may be desired to cover a speaker, particularly for speakers that are portable and handled frequently by a user. However, more durable fabrics typically consist of thicker and/or denser material and thus, are not acoustically transparent or cause degraded acoustic transparency when placed in front of speaker drivers. For example, material such as thick fabrics, metal, wood or plastic may offer more protection to the speaker but since these materials are not acoustically transparent, sound quality is lost. A polymer such as a polyurethane spray could be applied to the speaker fabric to make the fabric water resistant. However, putting a coat of polyurethane paint or varnish over speaker fabric may also reduce acoustic transparency. What is needed is a durable speaker fabric that is also acoustically transparent.
Embodiments of the invention solve these and other problems individually and collectively.